The Great Time Travel Adventure
The Great Time Travel Adventure was an adventure made by The4everreival and other users. It started on Dec 1st 2011 to April 2012. There are about 143 parts. This story places a vast amount of focus on Lizbeth as the sole main heroine/character while her and her friends go against Hunson Abadeer, the villain of the previous adventure with plans to take over the Multi-Universe through the future. The future is not all it seems as the heroes find out. When the situation is revealed to the heroes this gives Lizbeth a second goal in additional to stopping the villains. But the others wish to just stop Hunson Abadder without trying to figure out the dark future. While the heroes try to stop MD, Lizbeth takes it in her hands to try and find out the truth about the dark future even if it's a solo effort. Will the heroes succeed, will Lizbeth figure out the truth, or will Hunson Abadeer succeed in Multi-Universal conquest? This was a important turning point in the series Main Characters: Lizbeth, Hunson Abadeer, Dib, Bender, Marceline, Joker, Skipper, Darkwarrior Duck, Darkwing Duck, Scorpion, Nibbler Main Cast Melanie Tonello as Lizbeth Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer Andy Berman as Dib John Dimaggio as Bender, The Joker and Hans the Puffin Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer Tom McGrath as Skipper Mark Hamill as The Joker Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck and Darkwarrior Duck Rob Paulsen as Boomer Frank Welker as Nibbler Patrick Seitz as Scorpion Main Heroes Protagonists Lizbeth(Main Protagonist) Dib Bender Boomer Scorpion Skipper Marceline the Vampire Queen Nibbler (Debut) lizbeth 166.png|The Main Character and Central focus of the story as most of the story follows her. Dib 58.png|The leader of M.O.D.A.B, Dib's subplot was about his supcious about Slade and The V Team bender 86.png|Bender and his subplot for his secrets from Dib and his archrivarly towards The Joker skipper 21.png|Skipper: His subplot of working alongside Bender to make sure no one knows his and Bender's secrets YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0014.jpg|Boomer's subplot: he and Nina's relationship and his developing feelings toward Lizbeth 95.png|Marceline's subplot: Her past with Bender and The Joker Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.png|Scorpion's subplot: His corruption and redemption in The Heroes and Villains side 180px-Lord Nibbler.jpg|Nibbler's Subplot: His plans to keep his eye on Lizbeth due to her prophesied role. The Main Villains Hunson Abadeer (Main Villain) Other Major Villains Darkwarrior Duck (Debut) 3rd main villain Alternate Doofenschimtz (4th main villain) The Joker (2nd main Villain) Tarus Bulba (5th main Villain) The First Nightosphere Empire Trivia At one point it was one of the darkest stories in the whole Multi-Universe series First time a villain actually succeeded in taking over for some time. Case in point Hunson Abadeer who took over using goose chases. First time more Futurama characters apart from Bender appear The only story with a solo main hero as The Beginning had 2, Slade Strikes Back had 4, The V Team Island Adventure had 8, The Grand Summer Season Trek had 5 Totally Mobian Spies had 8 and the future stories had many with at least 10 of them. A sequel is in the works and started in October 2017 First story where Dib is not listed first as main character or main hero and the only story with no main hero ensembles which shows considering how much parts focusing on the actual hero and the others *5th The Joker: 24 parts *4th The V Team: 26 parts *3rd Bender: 32 parts *2nd Hunson Abadeer: 34 parts *1st Lizbeth: 64 parts Category:The4everreival Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Videos Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sequels Category:M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The V Team Storyline Category:Jm0364 Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Lizbeth Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Bender Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Hunson Abadeer Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on M.O.D.A.B Members Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on The V Team Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on The Joker Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on B Team Members Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Boomer Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Dib Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Darkwing Duck Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Darkwarrior Duck Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Django Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Emperor X Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Edd Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Gosalyn Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Heloise Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Marceline Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on M.O.D.A.B Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Nina Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Nibbler Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Parts focusing on Skipper Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:The First Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Previews Category:Trailers